Our Christmas
by green-gremlin
Summary: It was turning out to be the worse Christmas of their lives. But could they help each other make this the best of their lives? Smutt, but with a bit of a story to it! SBOC


-1**NOTE: I wrote this story several years ago. I just found it when I was looking through my files and I remember having good feedback from the few people who read it, so I thought I'd share.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This year not many students were staying at Hogwarts. Sirius liked that. It meant he could relax in his own thoughts without having to put up with any of the Slytherin's and their views on him and his choices. Two weeks of peace.

This year was different from the last few though. His friends had gone home this year, leaving him completely alone. This fact only made the holiday better. Most of the time he spent exploring the Forbidden forest in his dog form, discovering even more secrets about Hogwarts he never knew. It was relaxing, and as the snow began falling on Christmas eve he felt like he was at home.

He had wandered lazily into a clearing near the center of the Forest. A light dusting of snow already covered the ground. Quickly he transformed back into himself, and sat on a rock watching the white dust falling. The Peace was so relaxing, he could almost forget everything wrong with his life. Just as he was beginning to drift off into his own world, a noise distracted him. It was a sobbing sound, close by. Getting up he slowly headed in the direction of the sound, making sure to stay hidden. About 100 yards from the clearing he found where the sound had originated. There curled in a tight ball was a young lady. Her blonde locks falling around her, hiding her face from him. But even without seeing her face he could tell she was crying from the sound of her sobs. The pain and loneliness radiating off her, caused him to feel compassion for this small creature in the snow. She didn't have a coat or cloak on, but the cold didn't seem to register through her grief. Leaning against a tree, Sirius watched this girl, maintaining that he stayed hidden.

**Change of POV**

All her friends had gone home this year for Christmas. She didn't mind although she did feel quite lonely at times. It's gave her time to think and be herself. She couldn't of gone home, even if they had wanted her to. She had vowed never to return and that was a vow she swore to keep. Not many people knew who her parents were, which was a God send as far as she was concerned. She could hide behind the lie of not having a family this way.

The letter had arrived a few hours earlier. At breakfast. She hadn't bothered opening it then, preferring to take advantage of her solitude and explore. It hadn't been until the snow began to fall and the coldness had driven her to put her hands in her pockets as she walked swiftly back to the castle to retrieve her coat. The moment her skin had brushed against it, she knew she couldn't put off reading it any longer.

_Dear Sookie, I am very disappointed with you. You seem to take it in your stride to ashame this family with your actions. Trust me we will be taking strong actions to prevent this happening again. We no longer wish to hear from you or anything about you. I know you have been pretending we don't exist, so this news should please you. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Lillianna _

You couldn't help but laugh when you read it, you were now free. They thought you would beg them to forgive you, but little did they know that you had already attained enough money and friends to help you remain estranged from them. Before your best friend Falcon had left, he had informed you that his parents would be allowing you to spend summer with them until you left Hogwarts and found your own home. You had told him several times this wasn't necessary, but he had insisted and deep down you were glad. As you stepped into the castle another Owl swooped down to you. Dropping yet another letter at your feet. Not recognizing the Owl you picked up the letter and turned it over. Seeing an official looking seal, you opened it apprehensively.

_Dear Miss Wyrm, We are sorry to inform you of a vampire attack which occurred late last night. There were several victims of this attack, a couple we believe were your friends. Mr. Falcon Manna's, Miss Jasmine Auctor's, and Mr. Damien Auctor's bodies were all found amongst the deceased. Although we know you will feel this lose greatly, we must also inform you that your father is suspected to have been in these attacks. _

_Hope you have a nice Christmas. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Austin J. Reditus _

_(Director General of the department for controlling dangerous creatures)_

You didn't want to believe it. Turning on your heel, no longer feeling the cold which surrounded you, you fled out of the castle, towards the forest, tears pouring down your face. You had just lost your only friends, your only escape from the difficult times you had faced, and it was all your families fault. Your legs carried you deeper and deeper into the forest, until the grief was to much and you collapsed by the tree, bringing your knees up, forming a tight ball. Your tears hid everything around you, and now it was just you and the pain you felt. _Have a nice Christmas? _your head questioned as the tears fell. You had always had the knack of making a big deal of the least important piece of information. But you didn't feel like playing now, and your brain switched off once more letting you cry.

**Sirius' Point of View**

She had begun shaking slightly. You weren't sure if it was the cold or her pain, but whichever it was you couldn't just stand there and leave her no more. Walking over to her, you pulled your coat off and wrapped it gently around her. She jumped at your touch and loosened her ball a little. For a second you saw her eyes, before she immersed them back into her knees. They were bright, and full of life, yet there was so much pain hidden in them. Forest Green, mimicking the evergreen plants which surrounded them.

"It's alright" you murmured, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to you. She didn't move from her ball. It's alright, I'm here you breathed, unsure of what to do, but knowing that she just needed someone right now. Placing your other arm around her you pulled her into your chest. This caused her to unravel from her ball, and grip your shirt. Her tears began to soak your shirt. She was just so fragile in your arms. Rubbing her back, you just let her cry into you. Slowly her tears slowed, but you kept her clamped to you. She didn't complain or ever try to pull away. She just stayed snuggled into your chest. The two of you sat there, not talking and not moving, the snow turn everything back into a vision of pureness. The Scottish weather never did do small, it was always to the extreme, and this snow was now different, it was getting deeper and deeper by the minute. The body in your arms had been warming you slightly, but without your coat and your now wet shirt you couldn't help but shiver. The girl in your arms tried to sit up and give you your coat back when she noticed this, but she just collapsed again. The grief had left her so weak.

**Sookie's Point of View**

He was shivering. It was the first piece of information to reach you for a while, since he had wrapped you in his coat and then pulled you to him and comforted you. Slowly you tried to sit up and give him his coat back. It wasn't fair that he should be so cold when it was your fault that there was only one coat. Your head was spinning madly and you pulled yourself into sitting position.

"I'm" you managed to breath before you collapsed into his awaiting arms. You felt so weak. All the tears and news which flooded your head, just made you so tired.

"Shh" he soothed, pulling you once more into his chest, "It's ok". You didn't know what to do. You were laying in the arms of Sirius Black, wearing his coat while he sat cold, you were just so confused. You had seen him on several occasions jinxing random people, granted most were Slytherins, but some hadn't been. This mean, cold hearted, arrogant boy, was treating you so kindly, so gently, at his own expense. Maybe Lily had been wrong about him, then again she was very rarely wrong, this is Lily Evans. _I wonder if they sent a letter to her? _you thought slowly, not really thinking clearly, just thinking.

**Sirius' Point of View**

You didn't know why you were feeling like this. Normally you wouldn't of thought twice about leaving her to cry in the snow, but once more you had wrapped her in your arms, keeping her safe from the increasing storm, whilst you stayed cold. You knew you couldn't stay out here in the cold much longer, but that she was to weak to move anywhere. Then it struck you. Jumping up, you pulled her with you, scooping her into your arms bridal style. You walked quietly through the blanket of snow surrounding you, out of the forest, and up to the castle. She didn't move much as you continued through the castle. All sounds which had haunted this castle over the last few years you had been there were now silenced. It was just you and this girl. The world was shut out. You reached the common room, and were thankful that nearly everyone in the castle had gone home. It was deserted. You were about to place her on the sofa when you realized something. You didn't know what house this girl was in, and if someone caught her here if she wasn't meant to be she could be in deep trouble. Thinking again, you carried her swiftly to your empty dorm room. Placing her on your bed, you grabbed a shirt and popped into the bathroom. Once you had finished changing you came out to find the girl sat up and trying to clean up the mess that had been her make up. Seeing her clear face a memory stirred in your mind. You knew this girl, but what was her name. Before you got chance to even think about it properly a owl nipped you. You turned to see it was carrying a letter for you. Grabbing the letter you chucked the owl back through the window it had entered by, closing it after the beast. Turning back to your letter, you opened it, noting the official seal on the back. You didn't even notice the girls sudden interest in it.

**Sookie's Point of View**

He was reading a letter. The seal on the envelope was the same as the one on the letter about the attack. Slowly he collapsed on the bed beside you, tears beginning to fill his eyes. Now it was your turn to comfort him. Moving over to him, you wrapped your arms around his waist, allowing him to rest his head on your shoulder.

"Who was it?" you asked softly. His head jerked up to look at you.

"How?" he asked, looking at you intently.

"I got one earlier, that's why I was crying" you answered, finding your eyes filling once more.

"Damien Auctor" he replied, "he was one of my dorm mates". You felt a tear trickle down your face.

"Damien was one of my friends, his sister also died" you chocked out, feeling Sirius' arms now around you, "And Falcon Manna". The tears were coming freely once more, but this time you didn't feel alone as you cried.

"I think I remember Falcon" Sirius whispered thoughtfully, "Year below me". You nodded, feeling thankful that someone remembered him, even if it wasn't the same way you did.

**Sirius' Point of View**

You remembered her now. She was the one who was always with Falcon, and Jasmine. Damien had even had a crush on her, he used to go on about her all the time. He had been almost as bad as James with Lilly. You couldn't believe he had forgotten her.

"Sookie" you breathed into her neck, breathing in the individual sent of her. She turned her head to look at you, a questioning look on her face. Looking in those eyes, you realized what Damien had seen. You lifted your head off her shoulder, taking in every detail of the angelic face in front of you. She was still questioning you with her eyes, and suddenly you knew the answer. Your lips locked with hers almost instantly, pulling in her bottom lip between your own. It was a few seconds before she responded, kissing you gently back. Her kiss was so innocent, you couldn't resist. You moved one of you hands up her back slowly, feeling every bum and curve along your way, finally reaching the back of her head and pushing her hard against your ravenous lips. You released her bottom lip, which must of been almost purple by now, and instead brushed your tongue along her lips, asking, no, begging for permission to enter. Once again it took a few seconds for her to reply, but slowly she opened her mouth. You quickly slipped your tongue inside, forcing her lips open a little quicker, and began to explore her mouth. Her tongue entered your mouth, in almost a shy manner, as if uncertain of what to do. But you would teach her. You had to teach her.

**Sookie's Point of View**

His tongue pushed into your mouth, hungrily as you began to open it. You had never kissed like this before but somehow it seemed right. Slowly you began to explore his mouth with your tongue, mimicking what he was doing. A lust had begun to take over your body from the moment you had met his gray eyes with your own. Slowly you began to lay back on the bed, unsure if it was the pressure Sirius was applying or your own will. What ever it was you both seemed to enjoy it. Slowly your hands found the waist band of his jeans and pulled the shirt from under it. His body was just so well formed. Your hand brushed lazily over his stomach, causing it to clench under your touch. Your other hand had found the buttons on the shirt and was slowly undoing them. Suddenly, Sirius lifted you slightly moving you on the bed, and laying gently on top of you. One of his hands had found the bottom of your skirt and was working its way slowly up, whilst the other was unbuttoning your blouse, quickly and demandingly. Neither of you had broken the kiss. Once you had finally undone the last button on his shirt, you ran both hands teasingly down his chest and stomach to the band of his jean once more.

**Sirius' Point of View**

Your shirt was completely undone, and now her hands were playing along the band of your jeans in a teasing manner. Her shirt was a bit harder to deal with though. The buttons were just so small and they wouldn't undo quick enough. With 3 buttons left you let out a grunt of frustration into her perfect mouth and ripped it off her. Pulling her up slightly you slipped it off her, forcing her to move her hands, and then you slipped your own shirt off, returning your hands to her body instantly. As you lay her back down, you slipped your mouth away from hers and kissed her jaw line determinedly. This caused her to let out a small moan, pleasing you greatly as you felt your pants get tighter. One of your hands had traveled up her leg, under her skirt and had now reached it's destination. Pushing her legs apart slightly with you knee, you began to play with the edge of her knickers, placing both of your legs now between her own, forcing her to keep them apart for you. She didn't seem to mind though, as one of her hands became entwined with your hair. While the other continued playing with the top of your jeans. You lowered your head to her shoulder, sucking and nipping at the point where her neck met her shoulder blades. Slipping your other arm around her waist you forced her to arch a little, rubbing your stomach with her own. Once again a small moan escaped her lips. It was now, you knew you had to touch her more intimately. Your hand slipping into her knickers, rubbing along her.

**Sookie's Point of View**

He was doing everything right. His hand gently brushed against you, making you feel like you were on fire. Then he pushed his finger a little deeper, coming against your entrance. He ran his finger around it teasing you and causing you to arch into him even more. Another moan escaped you mouth, this time louder, and he seemed to take it a permission, as he gently pushed his finger into you. You had lost your Virginity along time ago to one of your fathers friends who raped you, but you had never been touched like this. Your hands had completely forgotten what they were doing, as he reached the full extent of his finger. He teasingly rolled it around inside you, kissing down your chest. Your moans were getting louder and more frequent now. Slowly he moved out of you a little and then pushed back in with a lot of force.

"Your very soft" he murmured into you chest. You tried to laugh, but instead another moan came out. "Touch me" he said, lifting his head an meeting your eyes once more, "Help me". He voice was thick with lust and demanding. Your hands once again found their positions, this time working harder and moving lower. As he continued to finger you, you undid the lone button on his jeans, and slid down the fly. Your hand now rested on his amazingly hard erection. It was his turn to moan. Finally he pulled out of you, and moved a little, undoing your skirt and sliding it off along with his jeans. "You look amazing" he growled out, moving his attention to your bra. But you weren't going to let him stay in charge.

**Sirius' Point of View**

She flipped you, so you were now on your back. She sat lazily across your stomach, straddling you. Instinctively you grabbed her hips.

"What's wrong?" she murmured, rolling her hips a little, "Is this uncomfortable". You growled a little at her for being such a tease, and then she moved back into a position she must know is uncomfortable. She was sat on your erection with no way for it to escape, being trapped beneath your bloody boxers. "Better?" she asked sweetly, rolling her hips once more. You couldn't take it. You flipped her back onto her back, you now fitting between her hips. Your lips began their desperate hunting on her chest, whilst your hands found her bra. One hand slipped behind, unclipping it quickly, whilst the other pushed under the material and massaged her left breast. She let out a very loud and desperate moan this time. Her hands grasping the top of your boxers. Throwing the offending bra across the room, towards Remus' bed, you allowed your hands to sink lower to her knickers once more, whilst your mouth lovingly massaged her breasts. She had begun rocking her hips into your, making your erection even harder, and control harder. Her hands were pulling roughly at your boxers, trying to pull them down, but being able to with your weight on top of her. Carefully you caught your finger in both items of remaining clothing and dragged them off of both of you. She gasped as your naked erection pressed against her. You were so close.

**Sookie's Point of View**

You were naked, you were both naked. His penis pressed against you, causing you to gasp. Instantly you moved your hands up his perfectly chiseled body and wrapped them around his neck, twining your fingers in his hair. You felt him slip his arms around your waist, lifting you to him, and them they slipped lower, grasping your hips. Arching your back fully, you felt his erection nuzzle against you opening. Gently he pushed into you, causing you to moan even more. When he was about half of his length in, his mouth connected with yours and his tongue rubbed against your own. Pulling out slightly, he pushed back into you with all his force, so you felt him in the small of your back. Moaning into his mouth you began to move with him as he plunged into you again and again. White pleasure began to flood you, as the explosion of orgasm rocked your body. You could hear a horse voice screaming Sirius' name, but you were to deep in pleasure to recognize it as your own.

**Sirius' Point of View**

"SIRIUS" she screamed in pleasure, "OMG". Her face was full of so much pleasure as she came, but still you kept pounding her, taking out every frustration you had with your family, with being alone at Christmas, with your dorm mate dying, on this venerable girl. She fell limp in your arms, breathing heavily as you continued. You weren't ready to come yet, and you'd be damned if you were going to stop because she had. But once again she was moaning, her eyes rolled back in her head, and her lips exploring every part of your body they could reach. She tightened slightly around you. The new friction, sent you into overload. You knew you were about to come, even as the flashes of pleasure over took you. You collapsed on her as you came, murmuring her name still into her shoulder and listening to her breath yours as she came down from her second orgasm. You remained in her for a while. Limp but warm. Your muscles throbbed as you lay in this pile of limbs, sweat and heavy breathing. Finally once you had caught your breath you slipped out of her, feeling more than hearing her whimper for the loss. Wrapping your arms around her waist once more you pulled her to you as you both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Third Person**

They both lay asleep in each others arms, not knowing how much the other needed them. The room was a mass of discarded clothes, and the snow kept falling outside, purifying everything. The clock on Sirius' bedside clicked over to midnight. It was Christmas day. They would both wake to discover something which would make the coming years manageable, if not enjoyable. They would discover each other.

When the others returned after the Holidays, Remus had quite a shock, discovering a white lace bra on his bed. Soon the story of events as Sirius saw it was described to the other Marauder's, but Sookie told a different story. Not that she told it to many. Only one person actually. Lilly Evans, a friend, almost a sister to Sookie. Oh she couldn't tell Lilly what had really happened, for Lilly wouldn't approve and would stop respecting dear Sookie as much, which was the last thing Sookie needed.

Sookie's father was found and slain shortly after the murders. Her mother later on became a death eater and was killed in battle. Her sister faced the same fate as her mother, leaving Sookie everything the family had left. Not that she wanted any of it.


End file.
